fulbright_scholarfandomcom-20200213-history
Car
Buying a car You may prefer pubic transport when travelling in the city. If public transport does not work for you, does not exist, or you want to go for trips outside the city you need to buy a car. Cars and be found on - Craigslist https://www.craigslist.org/about/sites (both private sellers and dealers) - Cars https://www.car.com/cars-for-sale/ - Facebook MArket place (mainly private sellers) - many more web sites - local car dealer Personal experience: We bought car two times (in 2006 and 2018). Each time we were looking for a van (7+ seats). In 2006 we bought Mazda MPV for $5000, in 2018 we bought Honda Odyssey for $4000. Each car needed repair for approx. $1000 at some point. Both cars were 12 year old when we bought them. We went for Japanese brands as we believed they are more reliable in this category. Optionally, you may search reviews on how reliable car makes are on Consumer reports: https://web.consumerreports.org/cars/v1.html. Subscription required Once you find a car you want to buy, go and check it personally. If you like it, consider following: - drive the car, take it to highway, let it warm up, use breaks in high speed as well in low speeds, bring the car to the full stop. Pay attention to any unusual noise, squeaking, shaking, forces in searing wheel when breaking. This may indicate mechanical issue. There are many articles online with good advice what to pay attention to - google them. - check its VIN with Carfax (https://www.carfax.com/) to see its history (if in any accident, service history, previous owners, if not stolen). Subscription needed. But definitely worth the money. - if carfax report looks good, take it to any car repair shop and ask them to inspect the car. It takes approx one hour and costs around $100. Make sure they take it to lift and inspect it from bottom. Inspection report gives you solid ground for negotiating better price. If you find something suspicious about the car, do not buy it. There are plenty of cars on the market, do not rush it. It takes approx a week to find a good car and register it. Transferring car ownership Go with the seller to the BMV / DMV (Department of Motor Vehicles) and make the registration in your name. Dealer may be able to do the registration online in the dealership. Check with local DMV what is needed for it. Usually it is: - administrative fees (paid by you) - state sales tax (paid by you) - form for transferring ownership (seller should have it) Now you get temporary tag (valid usually for 45 days). Only after that pay the agreed price to the seller. Gongrats, car is yours! Depending on state laws, you may get car title when you pay for it, or it may take up to 30 days to get it mailed to you. Insurance Once you own the car, you have to have insurance for it. Check online with several companies and comparators. This takes some time, so do it before you actually buy the car. You will need SSN and VIN for that. Please, always go for THE MOST EXPENSIVE option - do not try to save on insurance. Especially, you want to cover damages caused (both health and material). Insurance companies: - Geiko https://www.geico.com/ - Progressive https://www.progressive.com - ... many more - A personal tip: If you are planning to go on long trips, make sure to have roadside assistance covering the area of your trip. It is relatively cheap and it will pay for your ride back home if your loved-but-old car dies in the middle of a desert. Local Driving Licence Depending on state laws, you may need local driving licence. In any case, it is handy to have it, as you can carry it around with you instead of your passport. Recently, all driving licences are sent by mail, so it may take up to 15 days to get it. So plan to apply for it in advance. Contact local DMV to get materials for preparation for the test. You will also learn, what documents to bring with you: - international driver licence - passport - VISA and DS forms - fees - two proofs of your address. Usually utility bills with envelope. Rental contract for your apartment usually does not work. Passing knowledge computer-based test is usually not that difficult. Practical test should not be a problem if you fully stop on any stop sign (do not just 'almost stop', test officers are especially picky about it), drive below speed limit, but keep up with other traffic. To get a permanent tag To get a permanent tag, check with local DMV. Usually they require: - original title - temporary tag - emission check report - fee - may require state driving licence Maintenance and Repairs You will need to perform basic maintenance on your car, which usually means changing oil - at least. Oil change usually costs around 25 dollars. Keep the receipts, it will help you to sell your car when you can claim that oil has been changed regularly. Depending on the type of oil, you will need to change it each 5 or 7 thousand miles. Tires: Check whether winter (all-season, A/T) tires are required in your state and/or area. This also applies when traveling in the winter season. General tips: There are plenty of car repair shops that will perform repairs. Do not hesitate to leave your car at the garage for a few hours and request a quote for the price. Feel free to request more quotes and then negotiate the price. "Check engine" light: this annoying light will go off on most older cars with automatic transmission. Learn to ignore it - you may also drill a small hole into the lid of the gas tank (but then get a new lid on e-bay before you sell your car). You may use non-licensed garages for negotiating lowest prices, especially if your car is 10+ years old. Hint: basic conversation in Spanish can save you hundreds of dollars.